Darius
}} Abilities Darius's basic attacks, blade and cause enemies to bleed for (''Darius's level'')| }} physical damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of (5 'Darius's''' level'')| }} physical damage over the duration. |description2 = Upon applying full Hemorrhage stacks to an enemy champion or killing them with , Darius enters a Bloodrage for 5 seconds, during which he gains }} and instantly applies full Hemorrhage stacks. |targeting='Hemorrhage' is an on-hit damage over time and a spell effect and self-buff. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Hemorrhage's damage. ** Hemorrhage will not trigger against structures. ** Hemorrhage will not be applied if the auto attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block a single application of Hemorrhage if the triggering spell is blocked. |additional= *Hemorrhage damages every 1.25 seconds. |video=Darius IVideo }} Darius hefts his axe for seconds, then swings it around himself, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, doubled against enemies hit by the blade. |description3 = Darius heals for for each enemy champion hit by Decimate's blade, up to a maximum of . |leveling = AD)}}| AD)}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting='Decimate' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Decimate has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * Darius can auto attack when he perform decimate, the auto attack animation will not be visible, but applies Hemorrhage stack as normal (2 stacks applied in total after one Decimate animation). |video=Darius QVideo }} Darius's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and his target by 90% for 1 second. |description2 = Crippling Strike resets Darius's autoattack timer. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting='Crippling Strike' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Crippling Strike will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Crippling Strike's damage. ** Crippling Strike's damage will affect structures. ** will block the damage and slows, aswell as applying bleed. ** Crippling Strike's relationship with , and has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Crippling Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * Crippling Strike resets Darius' attack timer on cast. * The target of Crippling Strike will only gain 1 stack for the attack. |video=Darius WVideo }} Darius partially ignores . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius in all enemies in front of him, them by 90% for 1 second, and briefly grants of the area around the pull. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting='Apprehend's' passive is a statistic's buff. Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Note that Apprehend does not deal damage and thus will not apply any stacks of or any other spell effects. *Apprehend can pull targets over terrain, just as other similiar abilities do. |video=Darius EVideo }} Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and deals them true damage, increased by 20% for every stack on them. |description2 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, Darius causes all nearby minions and monsters to and it can be recast within the next 20 seconds at no additional cost. At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = | }} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Noxian Guillotine' is a single target dash. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Noxian Guillotine will apply one stack of , although it will not be considered for the damage dealt. * Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until the ability strikes the target (including if it is invulnerable). If the target is killed before the blow hits, it will not go on cooldown. * The cooldown of Noxian Guillotine will begin to tick down after the ability's first cast and not when the buff expires. Five consecutive executions with maximum delay between casts will remove 100 seconds of downtime from Noxian Guillotine, which leaves only 20 seconds of downtime at rank 1 and no downtime at rank 2. * During the leap, Darius is considered to be channeling and can be interrupted by hard crowd control. |video=Darius RVideo }} References cs:Darius de:Darius es:Darius fr:Darius pl:Darius pt-br:Darius ru:Darius zh:德莱厄斯 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Pull champion Category:Slow champion Category:Melee champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion